The Lyoko Chronicles
by spacebunny1224
Summary: My new series of OxA and YxU oneshots. Rated T for safety and a fluff warning. :) Feel free to request songs!
1. Cop Car

The Lyoko Chronicles

**Sorry it took so long to finally start my series of oneshots but I lacked the inspiration. Now I have it :) I heard the perfect song for my first one of Odd and Aelita. I thought it was a very unique and cute song for them called Cop Car :p anyway enjoy! (I do not own Cop car by Keith Urban which is a freaking amazing song I highly recommend it even if you hate country)**

**Cop Car**

OPOV

I glanced at Aelita who looked just as bored as I was in Jeremy's lecture about how we shouldn't be off having fun anywhere when Xana could attack. If anything I bet he was jealous she was spending so much time with me lately and this was how he was saying it. I hoped she wouldn't listen because I really liked spending time with her. I'd never told her, but I had a huge crush on her since 8th grade (and we're juniors in high school now). I knew she and Jeremy sort of had a "thing" so I never did anything about it, no matter how much I wanted to. She was perfect, beautiful, innocent, funny, and out of my league. I would just have to accept we were good friends and nothing more.

"I can do what I want with whomever I please," Aelita said sharply standing up with her fists clenched. I raised my eyebrows. I'd never seen her stand up to him before.

He sat there in shock for a moment, "Ok. That does it! What's really going on with you and Odd?"

The question caught us both off guard and we both turned red when our eyes met before she glared back at him. I stared at the floor. Why had she blushed?

"There's no need to be jealous. We're just good friends, but I with you acting like this I'd much rather hang out with Odd than you, so call me when you're out of your bad mood," she looked down at me, "Coming Odd?"

I smiled and got up to follow her out trying to ignore Jeremy's scowl.

"Ugh! Can you believe him? It's like he doesn't want me to have fun when it's not with him!" she fumed at me when I caught up to her.

I nodded, "I know princess. You're not doing anything wrong. Don't think about it. You seem stressed and I have the perfect solution," I grinned at her.

She smiled weakly, "What would that be? I'm up for anything. Let's stay out late just to make him madder."

I laughed, "You'll love what I had in mind, but we might get in trouble."

She looked at me grinning and her eyes sparkled with excitement, "I've never been in trouble before. It sounds exciting already."

I blushed a little, "Well, I've never been caught before, but you never know." I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, which was the perfect timing for what I had in mind.

I pointed at my truck which was parked on the curb near our old abandoned factory.

"Let's go princess, I'll race ya!" I took off and I heard her giggling and running next to me. We still played together like kids but we didn't care what others thought of that. Growing up sucks. We had a fun race but she won this time.

I just grinned and climbed into the driver's seat of my crappy old ford.

"So where are we going?" she asked curiously when we began driving.

"It's a surprise," I told her. She was quiet after that just staring out the window wondering where I was taking her. I wondered if she really loved Jeremy or maybe she just dated him not to hurt his feelings. She seemed to have a lot more fun with me. I decided to take a chance and tell her how I felt sometime tonight. Even if she didn't feel the same, at least she'd know and I could sleep better.

I could see the tower at the airport and the runway lights getting closer. I couldn't wait to show her this. I knew she'd love it. I drove past the "No trespassing" sign and Aelita looked at me. I suppressed a grin.

I slowed since we were on a dirt road now and parked the truck with the rear facing the runway.

"We're here" I said cheery as I shut it off.

"What do we do here?" she asked looking around.

"Well, get out and you'll see," I said grinning stupidly and I opened my door. She did too and I walked around to the back and put the tailgate down.

I sat down on it with my feet dangling a bit and motioned for her to sit next to me. She did and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are we looking at?"

"Look!" I pointed excited since it was perfect timing. A jet was taking off getting faster and faster before it rose gracefully into the air.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Wow," was all she said mesmerized, "That's cool! Will there be more?"

I nodded with a smile.

_We drove right past _

_that no trespassing sign_

_We sat on the tailgate  
And watched the planes take off_

I hesitantly took her hand when was too busy watching another plane take off. She glanced down at her hand in mine and I froze. She shocked me by smiling and scooting closer to lay her head on my shoulder. She also squeezed my hand and I blushed like crazy.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Not a lot since I'm not supposed to be here, but it's nice to go when I'm mad or having a bad day. There's something about watching them fly that makes me forget my troubles. I can sit here for hours usually."

She sighed, "It must be so nice to just go whenever you want. You're so lucky."

I stroked her hand with my thumb, "You can go whenever you want to you know. You don't have to do everything Jeremy tells you."

She nodded, "I think…I'm going to tell him I just want to be friends."

Despite my happiness at that I acted concerned, "Why is that princess?"

She smiled and squeezed my hand, "First, it's just not working out, and second…I have feelings for someone else. Someone cute, funny, brave and is always there for me." I blushed when she got even closer.

"It's Nicholas huh," I joked.

"You goofball," she laughed and I did too. I didn't dare hope she was talking about me.

She pointed real excited, "Look! Another one! Look at it go!"

_We thought we had all night  
There was no need to rush  
That's when those cops came pulling up  
And I thought Man, ain't this some sh-_

All of a sudden red and blue flashing lights appeared seemingly out of nowhere. My stomach dropped. It figures the one time I have a girl with me is the one time I get caught.

"Oh no!" I groaned. I thought Aelita would be furious at me, but she just smiled sweetly at me.

Two angry looking men with mustaches and badges got out of the cruiser glaring at us. Aelita and I got off the tailgate.

"Good evening, officers," I said with a smile. Maybe if I could make them laugh they'd let us go without making a big deal out of this.

"This is private property. You two are trespassing. You know that don't you? You could get in a lot of trouble for this," the bigger meaner looking one growled.

"You're both under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" the other one began reciting the well known lines I'd heard from movies and "COPS".

I rolled my eyes.

"We weren't doing anything bad, sir," Aelita chimed in, "We're on a date and we were just watching the planes fly." I stared at her. Did she say date?

"Doesn't matter. It's a federal offense. You'll have to come with us down to the station for questioning. Turn around both of you and put your hands on your heads," the scary one said taking out his cuffs.

"You've got to be joking! Don't you have more important crimes to deal with than us?" I asked as we turned around.

They didn't answer and I felt big hands grab my wrists and the cuffs going on. I prayed I wouldn't have an itch anywhere.

_Man, they weren't playin they sure threw those cuffs on quick_

_You tried to sweet talk 'em_

_They didn't fall for it but I did_

_You were on the left, I was on the right_

_I knew you didn't smoke,when you asked him for a light_

_And I laughed he got mad and slammed the door_

"Hey. Can't you just take me? This is my idea. I brought her here. Can't you let her go?" I asked motioning to Aelita.

"No! Now what part of the right to remain silent don't you understand kid?" the one that had Aelita said. They turned us around and pushed us toward the cruiser.

They opened the back doors and shoved us in.

I looked up at him grinning. If we were in trouble no matter what why not have a little fun?

"Sir, you should have just ignored this whole situation and kept driving. I heard that the Dunkin Donuts off of Exit 67 is having a special deal!" I told him and Aelita laughed. His face turned red with fury and he slammed the door in my face. The other cop covered his mouth. Had I made him laugh?

Aelita looked up at hers, "I'm so sorry about this. I know we're keeping you guys from getting back to guarding the mall."

I laughed and the door slammed on her side.

"I'm really sorry, princess. It was dumb of me to bring you here," I said seriously looking into her beautiful eyes. I immediately blushed. She looked beautiful in the blue and red lights and her eyes seemed to shimmer with excitement.

_Your daddy's gonna kill me, but if I survive tonight_

_I wouldn't change one thing_

_baby, yeah I know it sounds crazy_

_But there was somethin bout the way, the blue lights were shinin_

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you, going wild child_

_to be worried about going to jail_

_You were thinking that running for it, would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_And you were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

"Don't apologize," she smiled sweetly making my heart melt, "This is the most exciting and fun thing I've ever done. It's good to be bad once in a while. And that was sweet of you to try to talk them into letting just me go but I wouldn't have gone. We're in this together."

I smiled, "You're amazing," I blurted out without thinking. She giggled and scooted closer to me. I tried to wiggle my way closer to her as well.

The cops were standing outside talking on radios and talking leaning against the car. They sure weren't in any hurry. I actually didn't mind at all. We were talking and laughing about this whole situation and snuggling closer.

_Side by side and locked in tight _

_They were taking their time, but we didn't mind_

_We talked and we laughed and sat real close_

_By the time they let us go, I was already gone_

"Odd?" she looked at me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled half asleep since I had been resting my head on hers.

"Have you ever…been in love before?" she blushed.

I shook my head but smiled at her, "Not until now," I said truthfully feeling the color rise in my cheeks.

"Same here," she whispered.

I stared at her lips which looked so soft and inviting. I couldn't control myself now. It was difficult with the cuffs on and our angles, but I leaned and tilted my head and she did too until our lips finally met. Butterflies flew around my stomach and I wished the cuffs were off so I could pull her closer. We stayed like that for a moment before she pulled back a little to kiss me again. She sighed and moaned a little as our kisses grew more passionate and urgent. I could hear her frantically pulling at the cuffs and we struggled to get closer.

There was a knock on the window behind me and a voice that sounded far off saying "Knock that off!" but we ignored him and kept right on kissing.

_There was somethin bout the way, the blue lights were shinin_

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you, going wild child_

_to be worried about going to jail,_

_You were thinking that running for it, would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_And _you_ were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

"All right, get out," hands grabbed my arms and we were pulled apart. I glared at him. Why couldn't they just leave us alone?

I was set back on my feet and I heard keys come out of a pocket. He took the cuffs off me and I rubbed my wrists and looked at Aelita. They had let her go too.

"We've decided to let you go with a warning but next time we won't be so nice. Take your truck and go somewhere else, ok," the scary one said annoyed.

I grinned, "Will do officers."

"Have a great evening," Aelita said cheery as they got back into their cruiser. One of them smiled at us but the scary one didn't and drove off angrily.

"Come on, princess. We'd better go now," I walked over to her and took her hand.

"Wait. Look!" she pointed and another plane was taking off.

I grinned, "I can think of something even more fun to do than watching planes take off."

"Really? What?"

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her to me blushing, "This," I whispered before kissing her again.


	2. You Belong with Me

**You Belong with me **(UxY)

YPOV

I sighed watching Ulrich play soccer. He seemed to enjoy it so much and I loved seeing him happy. My best friend, yet he didn't know how I truly felt about him.

He was dating Sissi, a snotty cheerleader, the team captain, diva of the school, and me? I was just an average Japanese girl. I obviously couldn't hold a candle to her charms. Although sometimes, usually as I sit here on the bleachers watching and cheering him on, I daydream that he dumps her and proclaims his love for me. She didn't even treat him right and I knew him better than she ever would.

He stopped playing to answer his cell phone and I could tell by the annoyed/pained look on his face that it was her mad at him for something.

_ You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,_

_ She's going off about something that you said,_

_ But she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_ I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_ I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_ But she'll never know your story like I do_

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see my friends Odd and Aelita his secret girlfriend.

"Go away," I groaned, "But Aelita can stay."

"Aw come on, if Aelita stays I stay. I was just going to suggest you do something about your soap opera relationship. If you love him tell him!" he said as they sat down next to me.

"It's not that simple," I said still watching Ulrich argue over the phone.

"Come on, Yumi. Odd's right. He's not even happy with her. Look at him," said Aelita.

"You think I don't know that? I still can't do anything! He only sees me as a friend!"

"No he doesn't," Odd said, "Trust me. After rooming with someone for years you know almost everything about them. I've heard him say your name in his sleep almost every night for months now. Kind of annoying really."

"Really?" I asked looking at him fighting a blush.

He nodded and I grinned stupidly.

"I guess there's no harm in telling him…but what if-"

"Enough of the 'what ifs'" Aelita said, "Those are what hold you back. It will just take a few moments of courage."

"That's easy for you to say," I smirked, "You're already with who _you _love," I looked at Odd. They both blushed but smiled. I would never tell them, but I was jealous of them, of their happy movie-like relationship when I couldn't even get mine to admit he even liked me.

"That's right," said Odd, "But you won't be as happy as we are if you don't go for it."

I smiled when I saw Ulrich hang up the phone annoyed. He looked up at me and I looked away.

"You guys are absolutely right. I'm gonna do it! Today!" I decided standing up.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

"Good luck!" Aelita called as I ran down the bleacher stairs towards Ulrich.

I was almost to the bottom when something tripped my foot and I went tumbling down the hard steps. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming and banged my head on the concrete stop at the end.

"Ah.." I groaned holding my head and heard high pitched laughter I knew all too well. I looked up to see what I had tripped on and saw it had been Sissi's foot. She sat with her cheer friends laughing meanly and I glared at her.

"Yumi!" I heard _his _voice and arms were cradling me, picking me up. My face was red with anger and embarrassment. I couldn't even look at him.

"Oh she's fine, Ulrich dear, she just tripped. What a klutz!" she laughed so everyone around could hear and a crowd was beginning to form. I squeezed my eyes shut fighting back tears from pain and from being mortified.

"Yumi!" I heard Odd and Aelita's voices now too, "Are you ok?"

I didn't answer. I wanted to just disappear. I wanted a Xana attack, the end of the world, anything to get me away from this.

"I'm taking her to the nurse's office," said Ulrich.

"No!" My eyes flew open to see his beautiful face inches from mine. I got even redder if possible, "I'm fine. Everyone get away!" Some listened and backed up a little.

"You're hurt," he protested, "You're going."

"No I'm not!" I struggled to get away from him and my head throbbed. There was a searing pain in my ankle when I tried to put weight on it.

"I think she sprained her ankle," someone maybe Odd said.

Ulrich put my arm around his shoulders for support. This time I didn't protest. It hurt too much to get around on my own.

"Ulrich," Sissi whined, "She can go to the infirmary by herself sweetie pie."

"Shut up, Sissi!" he growled and I looked shocked at him.

"Oh!" her face went redder than mine, "Ulrich if you leave with her it'll be the end of us! You hear me!"

He ignored her and looked at me, "Come on." He helped me through the crowd and despite the pain I tried not to smile. We made our way slowly to the office listening to Sissi call Ulrich every bad word in the book. He didn't seem bothered though, in fact he seemed relieved.

"I should've ended it a lot sooner," he said.

I nodded, "Yeah, probably," I smiled, "You deserve better."

He smiled at me making my heart melt.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so, why can't you see—  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me_

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

"Thanks for being my legs," I said dumbly blushing.

"What wouldn't I do for you? Actually what were you doing running down the stairs anyway? Were you late for something?" he asked.

"I…erm.." _those eyes!_ "I wanted to tell you something important."

"What?"

"Well you see…I saw you score and I wanted to come congratulate you." _Come on, Yumi, don't be a chicken._

"Oh," his face seemed to fall a little, "Thanks."

I stared at him, "We're you hoping it was something different?"

"Well actually…Yeah," his cheeks turned red.

"And… what were you hoping for?" I asked smiling. I had a good feeling about where this was going.

We stopped outside of the office.

"Yumi…It was really dumb of me to wait this long to tell you but I've been in love with you since we first met but things have always gotten in the way. William, Sissi, Xana, misunderstandings, I only dated Sissi to make you jealous after I thought you were with William which was a _huge _mistake. I was hoping now that I'm not with Sissi anymore…you might want to finally, maybe, possibly, kind of-"

I kissed his lips and cut him off in mid-sentence. He was stunned but kissed me back and I never felt more happy and peaceful in my life. This was what we had been missing out on all these years. I blushed like crazy and ran my fingers through his hair not wanting it to end.

When we stopped to breathe and he chuckled, "Well I guess that answers my question!"

I laughed and we rested our foreheads together. Nothing was going to keep us apart anymore.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know all your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me._

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along. So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

**Sorry if I suck at writing Ulumi stories. I meant to make this better but I was in a hurry to finish cuz I love writing Oddlita way more. Notice I put them together even in YxU stories too. Can't help it they're just so cute! There will definetly be more OxA than YxU but there will be YxU for you Ulumi fans too. Don't get me wrong, I love Ulumi as much as you but I love reading about them more than writing about them. Any song ideas for more oneshots? Review and tell meeee :)**


	3. Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

**Best Friend's Brother**(OxA)

APOV

"Welcome to Casa Della Robbia!" my best friend, Marie led me into her house.

It was a beautiful house. I couldn't understand why she had never invited me over for a sleepover sooner. She was always insisting to come to my house.

"This place is amazing! Why can't we hang out here instead of mine all the time?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "I told you, my sisters and brother drive me crazy. It's nice to get away from them. Come on! I'll show you my room," I followed her up the stairs to a long hallway of bedrooms.

I glanced at each door walking past them and admired all the cute girly decorations on each one. That is all except one door at the end of the hall across from Marie's. It was covered in movie posters, band pictures, and keep out signs. Definitely a boy's room. I could hear music inside.

"That your brother's room?" I asked even though I knew.

"Yeah. Sorry about the annoying music," she led me into her room which was small but had a big enough bed for both of us, "It's too cramped in here to hang out, but we can go watch a movie in the front room."

I nodded and after putting down my stuff, followed her back down stairs to the living room. Their couch was a huge one that stretched all around the sides of the room. I sat down near the middle of it and noticed a little gray dog napping on one of the pillows.

I smiled, "Awww, Marie you never told me you had a dog! He's so cute!" I petted him.

She turned around with a scowl from putting _Titanic _our favorite movie in. "Ugh. Brothers," she grumbled, "That dumb mutt is _not_ my dog." She stormed to the foot of the stairs.

"ODD! Come and get your flea-bitten ugly mongrel away or I'm throwing him outside!" she screamed up the stairs.

No answer.

"It's fine, I really don't mind him," I said not wanting to get in the middle of a sibling war.

"_I _mind," she crossed her arms and tapped her foot annoyed waiting for a response.

"ODD!" she screamed again making my ears ring and the dog jumped into my lap. I bet he was used to this.

This time I heard a door open and the faint music stop. "Oh my freaking god WHAT!?" a guy's voice screamed back. Even though he sounded angry I liked the sound of it.

"Come and get your stupid dog!"

"You're sure one to call someone stupid!" he yelled back but this time the voice was closer.

"Come and get him away before I throw him out!"

"You're such a pain!"

"_I'm _a pain? You're the one being unreasonable!" she yelled.

"You're the only one in the house that doesn't like him!"

"Yeah? Well that's 'cause he pees on my stuff!" she fumed, "Just take him to your room! This isn't a zoo!"

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm looking at a big baboon right now!" Now I heard him laughing. He must have been at the top of the stairs and Marie's face turned red with anger. I tried not to laugh and continued to pet the dog.

"OH!" she stormed back to the couch and clicked play on remote, "You're so immature!"

More laughter and now I could see his legs, well purple pants and sneakers, "Come on, Marie, where's your sense of humor?" He came down the stairs and now I could see him.

_I call you up when I know he's at home,_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me,_

_Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking,_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

He was wearing all purple yet it looked great on him. He had the strangest looking hair, blonde like Marie's but long enough to be in a cone shape with a purple spot in the middle. He was also beautifully handsome. My breath hitched in my throat when his eyes met mine and he stopped walking to tilt his head slightly and look me over.

"Who's this?" he grinned, "You never told me we had company," he gave his sister a look.

She shrugged, "You never asked."

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked walking towards me, "And look! She likes Kiwi. Cute and has good taste," he smiled crookedly and I blushed and tried not to smile. Was he flirting or just being nice?

"Ok fine. Aelita, stupid brother. Stupid brother meet my bestie Aelita," she gestured to me without even looking up from the movie.

He frowned at her, "Very funny," then looked back at me, "I'm Odd. The _fun_ Della Robbia, at your service," he bowed slightly and I giggled.

"Hi," I choked out. His eyes were hypnotizing and intense when they met mine. I wished I could know what he was thinking.

He looked curiously at my hair, "Did you dye it?"

"Nope," I answered, "It's natural."

"Cool! Normally I hate pink but it looks great on you," he smiled provocatively and I about turned into a tomato. What was wrong with me? What was going on here? I didn't even know this guy and he was under my skin.

"Thanks," I looked down trying to hide my flush, "I uh like your hair too." Odd grinned at me but the intense eyes didn't change or leave my face.

"Hey beat it will you! We're watching Titanic," Marie glared at him.

"If I recall this is the _living _room. I have as much right to be here as you. Besides I like Titanic," he said and sat down on the couch close enough for me to reach out and touch him. I glanced at him and he winked at me. I exhaled sharply and tried to focus on the movie.

"What?" she clenched her fists, "You _hate _Titanic!"

"I never said that. I just hate watching it over and over like you do," he said calmly. His tone almost seemed teasing and I giggled. I actually didn't want him to leave.

_I really hope I can get him alone,_

_ I just don't, don't want her to know _

_ Yeah! My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_ Yeah! A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three,_

_ I don't want to, but I want to,_

_ 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

"Ugh! Aelita doesn't want you here either you know," she said smirking then her eyebrows raised when she saw my face all red from blushing. I looked down embarrassed. I knew she expected me to take her side and I felt bad.

"I think she does," he said low enough for me to hear but not Marie. I didn't dare look at him again if I valued my sanity. I kept watching the movie but I smiled.

I hated that Marie wasn't happy, but the electricity in the air with him in here was impossible to resist. We sat there and watched the movie in silence for a while until Marie stood up right when Jack and Rose had their first kiss. I couldn't help but glance Odd's way. He was at least watching and not staring at me, but I think he'd gotten closer. Now he was inches away and our hands were close to touching.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Marie's voice made me jump and she laughed, "You guys want anything?" She didn't seem mad anymore which was good.

Odd looked up, "Can you make me a sandwich?"

She made a face, "Fine, but you owe me. What about you Aelita?"

"Umm I'm a bit thirsty-" I started and Odd jumped off the couch.

"I'll get you something!" he said and ran around the corner into the kitchen. I looked after him and shocked and so did Marie.

Then she laughed, "I've never seen him act like this before. It's so weird! If I were you I'd make sure he doesn't spike it." She walked into the kitchen and I sat there stunned and blushing like crazy.

He came back before she did handing me a glass with water and ice smiling cute.

"Thank you," I said shyly, "You know you didn't have to do that," and I had chills when his fingers touched mine when handing me the glass. My body craved more of that feeling. I knew I was doomed now. I had fallen for him and absolutely had to have him. I almost wanted to confront him and ask him who did he think he was for making me feel like this.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to," he said and sat next to me again. I could feel his eyes on me again.

_I kinda think that I might be his type,_

_ 'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy,_

_ Sometimes I feel like he might make a move,_

_ Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do,_

_ I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_

_ But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_ I really hope I can get him alone,_

_ I just don't, don't want her to know_

I tried to focus on the movie again, but then he got up all of a sudden and sat in front of me facing me on the coffee table. He smiled crookedly and leaned toward me resting his arms on his legs. I froze and I blushed a lot.

"That's adorable! You're a blusher," he grinned and I looked away before I turned into a tomato again.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I had to get your attention some way! It was driving me crazy. I wanted to talk to you and make you like me, but from the look of your face I think you already like me," he said chuckling.

My face got redder, "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" he asked confused.

"Making me blush!" I said embarrassed.

He laughed, "I'm sorry, here," he covered his eyes, "Better?"

"Loads."

"Good, now I can ask you out. Although as a warning you're going to have to deal with the blushing 'cause you'll be doing it a lot if we get together, and I refuse to be blindfolded the whole time," he said grinning.

My heart fluttered and I wondered if I would survive this sleepover.

"Why ask _me _out? You don't even know me. I could have a terrible personality for all you know! Do you do this with all your sister's friends?" I asked hoping he'd tell me the truth.

He laughed again, "I know you well enough to know you don't have a terrible personality. And no I usually hate my sister's friends, but you…I don't know when I saw you it was like...love at first sight kind of. You're the first girl to make my heart beat slower and faster at the same time, and not to mention you're all kinds of cute! So…can I take you out this Saturday? I promise you'll have fun," now _he _was blushing and he peeked at me through his fingers.

I was too breathless to speak even though every molecule of me was screaming yes.

He uncovered his eyes and studied my expression before grinning, "Is that a yes?" He tilted his head to one side and used that flirty look of his again.

"I…erm…uh," I stuttered when I tried to talk. I shut up and blushed like crazy.

_I really hope I can get him alone,_

_ I just don't, don't want her to know _

_ Yeah! My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_ Yeah! A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three,_

_ I don't want to, but I want to,_

_ 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

He chuckled, "Ok, take your time, or just nod your head yes or no if you want."

I knew Marie would think I was crazy, but I nodded my head.

"Cool!" he smiled, grabbed a pen, then took my hand. He began writing something on my palm. It tickled and I giggled.

"What are you writing?" I managed to talk finally.

"My number of course," he said grinning, "I get it if you want to keep this a secret from my sis for now, so you can text me after I go back to my room. I know I'm messing up your girls' night thing, so I'll see you in the morning, princess." He stood up and let my hand go much to my disappointment.

I blushed again, "Princess?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well yeah, unless you prefer another nickname like 'babe' but you remind me of a princess."

"No I like it," I smiled sweetly.

Odd grinned, picked up Kiwi and gave me a wink before disappearing up the stairs. I could breathe properly again now but I didn't want him to go.

I tried to concentrate on the movie again, but it was impossible. I took out my phone and just finished adding his number when Marie came back with popcorn and a sandwich.

"He left?"

I nodded and she groaned, "He has me make him his stupid sandwich then leaves? What a dork!" She sat next to me and offered me popcorn, "Oh well. At least he's gone, right?"

"Yep," I smiled.

_Cause he's such a dream yeah,_

_ You know what I mean if you weren't related,_

_ Yeah, my best friends brother is the one for me_

_ Yeah, A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_

_ B.F.B , my best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Now I couldn't even watch the romantic scenes without thinking of Odd. I kept blushing uncontrollably and glancing at the stairs hoping he'd come back. I couldn't wait to see him again. Finally I texted him.

Me: **Odd?**

Him: **Miss me already? ;P**

Me:** Ya kind of lol**

Him:** Awh ur cute 3 btw what's your fav food?**

Me:** Pizza and you?**

Him**: Spagetti and meatballs, fav color? Pink right?**

Me:** No black, what made you think pink?**

Him**: :O seriously?**

Me:** No lol it's pink and yours is purple right? :)**

Him:** Oh lol ur funny and yep**

We kept texting like that until the movie ended and Marie looked at me funny.

"Who are you texting that is making you turn all red?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…just my ex. Jeremy wants to get back together," I lied, "I'll have to think about it though."

"Ah," she nodded, "Don't do it though. Once a cheater, always a cheater, Aelita."

"Yeah you're right," I said as we headed upstairs. As we passed Odd's door I felt all happy and giddy.

Marie noticed and after we'd changed into pajamas and got into bed, she looked at me and asked, "Are you into my brother?"

"No of course not!" I denied. She shrugged and I turned my back to her to go to sleep. I dozed off with a big goofy smile on my face.

**Sorry if the ending was crappy. I wasn't quite sure how to end it but I wanted to show Odd's playful flirty side a bit. I promise the next Oddlita story will be better. I also want to say thanks so much for the reviews and support you guys are the best but I will only be doing ****some**** songs you guys suggest, the ones I can think of a good one shot to go with but I will try to do as many as possible. For example one of you suggested "Someone like you" and I will do that one for Ulumi :) thanks for the suggestion, and to Breadloaf my reading buddy, I can't p.m a guest account but I do miss taking to you and appreciate your reviews :P hope you get back into your real account and make more Oddlita stories!**

**P.S for sure future songs to used will be:**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift (OxA)**

**Seventeen Forever by Metro Station (OxA)**

**Someone Like You by Adelle (UxY)**

**Goodbye in her Eyes by Zac Brown Band (JxAxO)**

**We Owned the Night by Lady Antebellum (OxA)**

**Say OK by Vanessa Hudgens (UxY)**

**Can I Have this Dance by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron (OxA) (UxY)**

**Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's (OxA)**

**Next to You by Chris Brown (WxA)-William and Akiko my OC**

**My Heart will Go On by Celine Dion (UxY)**

**Trying not to Love You by Nickelback (UxY)**

**California by Metro Station (OxA)**

**Don't Ever Let it End by Nickelback (UxY)**

**They Don't Know About Us by One Direction (OxA)**

**Need You Now by Lady Antebellum (UxY)**

**(Kissed you) Good night by Gloriana (OxA)**

**Here Without You by 3 Doors Down (UxY)**

**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift(UxY)**

**We Belong Together by Mariah Carey (UxY)**

**Forever by Chris Brown (OxA)**

**P.S most of these are all songs I love so please don't comment just to hate on the songs. **


	4. They Don't know About Us

**They Don't Know About Us **(OxA)

OPOV

I could barely pay any attention in Mrs. Hertz's class with Aelita sitting next to me. Today she looked more beautiful than usual and I was literally being tortured. I had to fight the urge to kiss her several times. I think she was too because I notice her glance at me and blush before looking back at the board. Of course, we've kissed before probably hundreds of times by now. We'd been together for six months now and no one knew except the other Lyoko warriors.

I noticed Yumi and Ulrich holding hands on top of the table and I felt jealous we couldn't do that.

"He's glaring at us again," she leaned over and whispered to me. I looked across the class at Jeremy and as soon as we made eye contact he looked down at his paper. Ever since I had almost beat him to death for trying to rape Aelita he stayed away from me. He never really accepted that Aelita and I had fallen in love and one day he went too far.

"Ignore him," I gave her a reassuring smile.

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_Too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about._

The bell finally rang and Aelita and I grinned at each other. Every school day after our last class we would take off to our place that no one knew about in the forest. It was a clearing in the forest full of wildflowers that seemed to be there all year round. It was Aelita who'd found it and she liked it so much she wanted to make it our getaway place. I happily agreed. When we're there we can pretty much get away with anything since no one besides us could find it.

We quickly grabbed our bags and beat the traffic out the door. I couldn't wait to kiss her. I looked at her and we both blushed as our eyes met. We immediately bolted to the woods and we kept running until we were well out of sight from everyone. We finally stopped to catch a breath.

"I think I'm going to have to request a seat change from you," she said jokingly punching my shoulder.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's impossible to concentrate being so close to you. My grades are at stake," she grinned at me.

"Very funny," I said taking her hand as we walked, "If anyone's grades are at stake it's mine and it's all your fault," I said teasingly, "If you weren't so damn beautiful maybe I wouldn't have to worry about being held back."

She looked down smiling and going red, "Well you looked really cute today," she said almost shyly. Now I was the one blushing and I stopped walking and pulled her gently to me taking her other hand.

"Not as cute as you, princess," I said before pressing my lips to hers.

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

She let me have 3 amazing kisses before she stopped and tugged on me to keep walking.

"You can kiss me all you want one we get there. Be patient," she said teasingly.

I groaned in a pouting tone before grinning at her and walking again. "So what are we going to do today?"

We always played some sort of game and made up our own rules when we got there. Then after that we would usually cuddle and kiss in the flowers or just talk even until the stars came out and we had to leave. It didn't matter what we did. When we were together it was always fun. My mind flashbacked to yesterday when we had played tag. Every time one caught the other, the one who was caught had to answer a question truthfully.

I had caught her and I asked if she would like it if I tried to be as smart as Jeremy. She just smiled and told me she loved all my qualities and she loved me just the way I was.

_They don't know about things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

"Hmm," she said thinking and giving me a mischievous smile, "How about hide and seek?"

I smiled at her, "Sounds good to me, princess. Rules?" We finally came to a path we'd made ourselves from going to it so often leading to the clearing.

"Odd, it's your turn to make the rules," she said smiling sweetly at me. I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Ok let me think," I said smiling back like an idiot. She giggled and squeezed my hand.

"Any day now," she chuckled as we came to the clearing.

"Don't rush me, princess. Be patient," I said grinning using her own saying against her, "Ok if you don't find me within 3 minutes I get to take you to a movie but I get to pick the movie. If you do find me I'll do something you want. How's that?"

"Ok," she smiled, "I already know what I want." I saw her blush already. I wondered what it was. I was so curious about what it was I decided to purposely let her find me.

"Ok. Start counting to 50. I won't go far," I said kissing her forehead, "And no peeking."

Aelita giggled and turned her face toward a tree. She started counting and I smiled and hid behind a bush not too far away. I made sure to make a lot of noise on my way. I suppressed a laugh. A few minutes later she finally finished counting.

"Ready or not here I come!" she called and began to walk toward me. I purposely laughed quietly but she heard it and came behind the bush.

"You're really bad at this game," she said laughing, "Now you have to do what I want," I noticed her blush again.

"And what is it?" I asked standing up.

"Well…"

"Tell me," I said taking her hands and trying to look as cute as possible, "Your wish is my command princess."

"Is Ulrich staying at Yumi's tonight?"

"I think so why?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight," she said softly blushing. I didn't get why she seemed so shy to ask me that and I gave her a puzzled look. We'd slept in the same bed before lots of times.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" I said chuckling, "Sure you can. I love falling asleep with you in my arms. And Kiwi likes you too."

"Yes but…I don't want to just sleep," she said giving me a cute smile.

_Oh. OHH. _We had only done it once before and I thought she didn't like it since she never said she wanted to after that. That was 2 month ago and I decided not to push her about it. Even though that night was the most amazing night of my life. It was hard to sneak her out of my room the next morning without someone seeing her.

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

I stood there blushing and it was hard to get my mouth to work. I was stunned like she'd just slapped me or something. _Well answer her you idiot! _

"Uh…Are you sure you really want to?" I asked.

_Bad choice of words Odd! _I regretted saying it like that when I saw her hurt look on her face.

"You don't want to? Is it because I'm so inexperienced?"

"No no no! I want to," I said a little too quickly blushing again, "I mean only if you want to…I mean…like I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. No I mean.." _Stupid stupid stupid! What are you trying to say? Watch your mouth! _I scratched the back of my head embarrassed and she giggled. I was sure my whole face was red.

"Odd?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," she giggled and kissed me. Of course I shut right up and kissed her back. It was probably the smartest thing I could do now anyway. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer as we kissed deeper.

_One touch and I was a believer_

_E very kiss it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

We kept kissing for a few minutes. We couldn't get enough of each other. She knotted her fingers through my hair to keep me from pulling back and I moaned a little before letting my hormones overtake me for a second and I slid my hands to her backside. When I squeezed she moaned a little into my mouth and tried to get even closer to me which wasn't possible. We finally had to stop to catch a breath and she panted softly into my neck while I hugged her to me.

"I love you," I said blushing like crazy

"I love you too, Odd. So much."

"I can tell," I chuckled listening to her racing heartbeat.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

We laid in the grass holding each other and just watched the clouds saying what each looked like. Then we would make out for a while before relaxing and staring at the sky again. That's how we spent the rest of the day and there wasn't anywhere else I would have rather been. In the past there was no way I would've done this with past girls I'd dated, but then again I wasn't in love with any of them either. Sometimes I would just lay there smiling playing with her hair. Aelita was everything to me. I wished we could just do things together in public though

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_Cause they don't know about us_

A few hours later:

"We should get back huh? It's getting late," she said as I kissed her neck. I glanced up at the sky. It was going purple and we could begin to see stars.

"Your right, princess," I said getting up and helping her to her feet. We began the walk back and we held hands. We both had smiles stuck on our faces and I was terribly excited and nervous about tonight. I was going to try and make it more fun than before since it won't hurt her this time.

_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you our little secret_

As we came near the campus she sighed and let go of my hand. I knew how she felt. I wanted the world to know Aelita was mine and I was hers but I knew we couldn't tell yet.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our feelings in public," Aelita said as we walked.

"I know. Me too," I blushed.

_But I wanna tell 'em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

Later that night:

We fell asleep in each other's arms once again that night. Skin against skin and heart against heart. No one knew or suspected. We were very careful about staying quiet but it wasn't easy. Aelita had tears from happiness and she once again told me she loved me. I knew I'd never get tired of hearing it. I couldn't have been happier and I knew it was a turning point in our relationship.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was corny in some places and the ending wasn't that great. I just saw this story in my head when I heard the song :) Review Review review!**


	5. Someone Like You

**Someone Like You **(YxU) **A/N: Thank you Darkangle for suggesting this song!**

YPOV

_This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. _I thought as I sat in my car on the curb opposite of Ulrich's house. I double checked the address Odd had given me. This should be it. What was I doing? I should've just sent him a card or a letter rather than showing up at his house 5 years later.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_ That you found a girl and you're married now_

_ I heard that your dreams came true_

_ Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

5 years ago, Ulrich and I had a falling out. Once again jealousy had managed to mess everything up for us and he left after graduation. We didn't keep in touch. Pride had kept both of us from making up and he apparently moved on and married Emily, a girl we used to go to school with.

Now my pride was long gone. I missed him terribly and had found it impossible to move on. It really hurt in ways I never thought could be possible when I learned he'd just moved on and gotten married. I thought even though we'd had that huge fight, he still loved me.

I was wrong.

I watched the scene like the ending to a tragic film. Ulrich came out of the nice looking house. He looked almost the same, but taller, and had facial hair. He was followed out of the house by Emily who did _not _look the same. She was more beautiful, her hair was shorter, she had no glasses, and her belly was large and perfectly round. She was pregnant and she looked at him the same way I had 5 years before. He kissed her before helping her into the car and she drove off but he stayed. And he looked happy. That was the worst part.

I gripped the steering wheel even though the car was off and squeezed my eyes shut. Tears tried to escape but I wouldn't let them. I wanted to be done crying over him.

As soon as I could regain control of my sadness and regret I looked up and he was gone. He must have gone back inside.

I knew the smart thing to do would be to leave without another thought or a look back, but I needed closure. Needed to speak to him just one last time. I hesitantly opened my car door.

Before I could talk myself out of it I marched to the front door. I hesitated to knock and just stared at the welcome mat. It wasn't too late to leave before this all ended in tears. I turned to walk away when the door opened all of a sudden and I heard his sweet voice. It sounded older, but still the same Ulrich. The Ulrich who had been my best friend and lover.

"Yumi?" And he looked happy to see me!

"Ulrich?" My hands began trembling. There he was standing in front of me close enough to touch and yet any chance of us being together again was gone. It was almost too much to bear.

"It's been so long," he stared at me, "Please come in."

I shook my head, "No. I better stay out here," I had no desire to see all the remnants of his happy life with Emily.

"Uh…ok, sure," he came outside.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_ Aint like you to hold back or hide from the light_

He stared at me for another moment before slowly stepping toward me and wrapping his arms around me. This gesture shocked me as he hugged me tight to him. I hugged him back tight too. I knew this would be our last one.

"It's been so long…I've missed you," he said and I couldn't tell if he meant it or not.

"I…missed you too," I said already fighting back the tears. I knew that was an understatement.

"How did you find me?" he asked after letting me go.

"Odd," I answered bluntly.

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head probably feeling awkward.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_ But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_ I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_ That for me it isn't over_

"I wanted to…see you one last time. I had to tell you I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago and I hadn't meant any of it and…I never stopped loving you or hoping you'd want to try again. I waited for you…" I was crying now but I forced myself to keep going, "I finally decided to swallow my pride and come crawling back to you, but you'd gotten…engaged. How could you do that?!" I was sobbing now, "It wasn't over for me! And now it's too late! How could you have just given up on us?" I was embarrassed of my sobbing. I hadn't wanted him to see how he had broken me.

"Yumi…I'm so sorry," his eyes were full of hurt and reached out to touch me. I backed away from him.

"Don't apologize," I sniffed, "Just don't. I didn't come here to get an apology. I came here for closure. I needed to see that you were perfectly happy without me and moved on."

"Yumi, I've never been perfectly happy without you! After that fight I was a mess, confused and then I decided I was being dumb and tried to find you and make up but I saw you hugging William and thought _you _ had moved on. So I decided to try to move on too. Emily I did grow to love eventually, I won't deny that, but it was never as strong as what we had. You were the one who got away, and I never forgot about you. I just tried to be happy without you," he said staring intently at me.

"Ulrich, if you had just actually talked to me that day, you would've known that I was _not _with William. I never was. He was just trying to comfort me the best that he could. All we talked about was you," I said angrily. I couldn't believe that all these years might have been avoided if he hadn't jumped to some stupid conclusions. Then again it also could've been avoided if I'd just gone to make up with him earlier.

_You know how time flies_

_ Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_ We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_ Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_ I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_ Don't forget me, I beg_

_ I remember you said,_

_ "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

"I…didn't know that," he said looking at the ground, "I wish we could just pick up where we left off in high school but-"

"I know," I interrupted, "You can't just divorce Emily to get back with an old girlfriend. I don't want you to. You have a child together, and I refuse to get in the way of that. I can…let you go now," I wiped my eyes and sighed. Despite my broken heart, I did feel a little better having answers.

"I…wish there was something I could do still," he said looking at me with hurt eyes.

"There is," I took a deep breath, "Don't forget me."

"How could I forget you?" he asked, "Besides we can still be friends can't we?"

I slowly shook my head, "I don't think that's a good idea. It would be too painful for me," I wiped my eyes again, "Just please, never forget me. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll find someone of my own and I'll try to be happy without you, but I'll never forget you. You will always be the one."

Now his eyes looked teary, "Yumi," he stepped forward and I turned around before I lost it and hugged him again.

"Goodbye, Ulrich. I wish you a long happy life."

"I'll never forget you," he almost whispered. As I walked away I slowly picked up the pieces of my broken heart. I knew if I found a nice guy he could mend it but it would never be the same. _Goodbye my sweet Ulrich._

_ Nothing compares_

_ No worries or cares_

_ Regrets and mistakes_

_ They are memories made._

_ Who would've known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_ Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_ I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_ Don't forget me, I beg_

_ I remember you said,_

_ "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, _

_sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

**I almost cracked and made a happy ending out of this but no the best love stories are tragic I suppose. For you Ulumi fans who hated the ending I promise the next one shot will be a sweet happy ending and twice as long :) More song ideas anyone? Please review and tell me what you thought of this particular one shot cuz this is my first sad story I've written. I hope it was depressing enough for you haha :p Btw I put a line from "The Notebook" in here ^.^ anyone know which one? **

**P.S how come no one has reviewed on the last 2 chapters of OxA? Are they that terrible? Should I just quit writing and take up stamp collecting?**


	6. Love Story

**Love Story **(OxA)

APOV

"I cannot believe my daughter does not want to go to her own engagement party," my father stood in the doorway of my bedroom scowling.

I sat on the seat next to my window staring out into the darkness. I didn't answer him. I just hoped _he_ would show himself sometime tonight. He was the only one I truly wanted to see even though I'd be in big trouble if my parents knew. I was forbidden to ever speak to him again after we had been caught once together. The Della Robbia's and my family the Hoppers had been fighting forever. That fact didn't bother us though. We weren't supposed to fall in love, but we did anyway.

"I'm…not…marrying…him," I said slowly pronouncing every word still staring out the window.

"Oh yes you are. It's been arranged for years and you won't screw it up. Your mother and I spent a long time deciding this when you were young and-" he started his speech and I turned around cutting him off.

"Don't _I _have a choice? I've never even met this guy and you want me to be his wife! Don't you get how crazy that is? Shouldn't you marry for love?"

"Oh you'll grow to love him eventually, you'll see and thank me eventually for this. You're having a financially secure future which is the only thing that matters. Besides, love is nothing but hormones. You _will _come down stairs even if I have to have your mother drag you by force!" he slammed the door shut and I threw a shoe at the door out of anger.

I would never grow to love some stranger. There was another boy who had my heart. I stared out the window again and thought I saw something move in the darkness. I smiled. Maybe I should go down stairs after all.

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes, as the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to see the biggest group of strangers to celebrate my engagement. It sickened me, but I put on a happy face. My father smiled satisfied and danced with my mother. Everyone was dancing which made it hard to get through the crowd to the door that led outside. They were also in masquerade masks and I was the only one without one.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say "hello"_

_Little did I know…_

Just before I got to the door a hand caught mine. I was about to yell at whoever it was but I noticed a familiar pair of eyes. The same pair of eyes that always made me blush whenever mine met his.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said…_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"._

"Odd," I was startled but thrilled, "How did you-"

"Shh," he grinned, "Better stop blushing before you give us away. Come on," he led me through the crowd, carefully avoiding my parents sight, and opened a door that led to our huge hallway.

As soon as everyone's voices and the music was fading away I asked why we hadn't gone out the front door.

"Much too obvious, princess," he answered, "This is your house. Where are we going? Where's a place they'll never find us?"

"Hmm," I thought for a moment, "One of the guest rooms, or outside somewhere."

"It's too cold for you to be outside dressed like that," he grinned, "So I guess guest room it is."

I blushed again and pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

"Take off your mask," I said without thinking but I longed to see his face.

"Not until we're in the clear," he smiled and we quickly slipped inside a guest room and shut the door.

It was dark, but moonlight from the window luminated the room just enough to see. Odd took off his mask and I hugged him.

"I missed you," I said squeezing him and he hugged me back. My whole body was warm instantly.

"I missed you too a lot, Aelita," he sighed and stroked my hair.

I started crying and he was horrified.

"What's wrong?" he wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Do you know what this party is for?" I asked.

"No," he answered.

"It's…it's an engagement party. I supposed to marry some guy I don't even know!"

"Shhh," he soothed, "It won't happen. I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

"I have no clue," he chuckled, "But all I know is I love you and I'm not going to stand by while you marry someone else. If we can't get them to understand we can run away if we have to."

"You'd do that for me?" I looked at him.

"Yes," he brushed a strand of hair out of my face before smiling and pressing his lips to mine.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes…escape this town for a little while_

I kissed him back softly at first, but soon we were both having trouble controlling ourselves. I knotted my fingers through his hair and kissed him harder trying to get the most I could out of our short time together. He did the same and his hands were in my waist. It still wasn't enough for me, and I wanted closer, I threw my arms around his neck anchoring myself to him.

He groaned and pushed me against the wall, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to send butterflies through my stomach. He took my hands in his and lifted them over my head. He held my wrists in one hand as he kissed his way down my neck. I sighed and tilted my head back to give him easier access.

I shivered, "Odd," I sighed.

"Shhh we have to stay quiet," he whispered and kissed my forehead. Then he let my hands go much to my disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" I complained a little breathless and he chuckled.

"If I didn't we would've gotten too carried away and they'd find us for sure."

"I like it when you get carried away," I said shyly and he grinned.

"Me too. My self-control is tested every time you say my name like that. But here isn't the best place to lose control so try to relax princess," he kissed me again gently, but I couldn't help myself and practically attacked him.

He sighed and pulled back again, "Aelita, calm down," he chuckled taking my hands again.

"I'm sorry," I gasped.

"Breathe," he whispered before tantalizing slowly pressing his lips to mine again. Even though I wanted him so much it hurt I did what he said and tried to calm down. We kissed slowly and I savored each one. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed I was gone.

He pulled back again and I breathed heavily into his neck.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed my forehead. I blushed and clung to him tighter.

"I love you too," I whispered and started kissing his neck. He sighed and tilted his head back.

Then our moment ended abruptly when we heard voices out in the hall saying "Where is she? Search everywhere," mostly my father's voice.

Odd sighed, "I have to go now, princess."

I nodded, "Hurry, through the window."

He took my hand and kissed it, "I'll see you soon, I promise," he assured before opening the window.

"I love you," I murmured even though he was already gone.

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you "Please don't go"_

A few moments later the bedroom door opened and my father stood in the doorway looking furious.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded then he looked at the open window and glared at me, "_He _was here wasn't he? I thought I told you he was not allowed in this house!"

"And I thought I told you, that his last name won't change the way I feel about him," I shot back, "You can't keep us from seeing each other!"

"We'll just see about that," he hissed before turning around, "take her to her room. She is not to come out the rest of the night," he told our maid, "And she does not leave the house without an escort from now on."

"Yes, sir," she said avoiding his gaze and took my arm gently. I went without a fight because she was always nice to me and also thought this arranged marriage was unfair to me.

I followed her in silence down the hall and up the stairs into my room. My father resumed the party and continued to dance with my mother. I grimaced.

"I'm truly sorry Miss Aelita," she said looking at me with sad eyes before she shut the door when I was in my room.

Then it hit me. I was never to leave without an escort. How would I ever be able to see Odd again? I ran to my bed and sobbed into my pillow. After worrying and crying for about an hour I managed to cry myself to sleep. Of course who else could I dream of besides him?

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult, but it's real,_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say, "Yes"_

A few weeks later:

I was losing all hope as I walked with our maid to the bridal store on the edge of town. I hadn't seen Odd in weeks. Had he even tried to come see me? Did he know I was under house arrest? Had he changed his mind about me? He had said this wouldn't happen. He promised. He wouldn't break his promise would he?

"Cheer up Miss Aelita," Maya, our maid, patted my shoulder, "I'm sure that sneaky boyfriend of yours will show himself sometime," she chuckled, "Probably when you're least expecting it."

"Maybe. Or maybe he'll be too late and I'll be married, or perhaps he's forgotten me," I said the words sounding horrifying out loud.

She stopped and grabbed my shoulders looking at me in the eye with a frown, "_Never _give up on true love, Miss Aelita. I did and it was the worst mistake I ever made. If you do, you will never truly be happy, for the heart is not satisfied easily."

I smiled weakly and nodded and we continued walking. In a lot of ways I preferred Maya to my own parents.

We came to the door of the bridal shop. I felt sick looking at all the beautiful white gowns through the window. I would have to pick out one for the day that would mean I belong to some stranger. It wasn't fair. Didn't anyone besides Maya see the madness in this?

"Maya, please," I begged as walked in, "Can't you talk to my father? Get him to change his mind?"

"Believe me, child. I've tried, but no luck," she looked thoughtful, "Now I know your father would have my head for this, but I'm going next door to get groceries. I won't be back to get you for a _while_," she grinned and I was confused, "I expect you to pick out your dress and _not,_" she winked, "To go to around the corner to the park where lover boy might be waiting to see you." I blinked still confused.

"But I don't-" I started.

"And I mean it," she raised her eyebrows and grinned more, "_Do not _go around the corner into the _park._" She turned with a chuckle and left the store and I stood there piecing together what she had said.

Then I bolted out the door and down the street. I knew I would be so disappointed if he wasn't there, but why else would Maya have said all that? I turned the corner and ran to the entrance to the park. The park was a huge place and I hoped I would be able to find him.

I stopped running, out of breath and looked around. No Odd. I walked through the trees that were getting thicker. Why couldn't Maya have said where _not _to find him?

_I got tired of waiting,_

_ Wondering if you were ever coming around,_

_ My faith in you was fading,_

_ When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said…_

_ Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone,_

_ I keep waiting for you but you never come,_

_ Is this in my head? I don't know what to think,_

_ He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

_ Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone,_

_ I love you and that's all I really know,_

_ I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_ It's a love story, baby just say, "Yes"_

I turned around to run to the other side of the park and there he was right in front of me grinning cutely. I gasped and threw my arms around him in a bear hug.

"Odd!" I was so happy to see him.

He laughed, "Hey princess," he hugged me back and rubbed my back, "How are you?"

"Terrible! I missed you so much! Why didn't you come back sooner? I was afraid you had forgotten me," I said squeezing him tighter.

"Never! I promised you remember?"

I pulled back, "But how did…I mean what?"

"Your maid likes me," he grinned, "She's on our side and arranged for you to be able to see me. Although the sneaking around won't be necessary anymore," he kissed my forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to your dad. We had an agreement after I pointed out you loved me, and I guess he was tired of seeing you mope around," he smiled and I blushed.

He cleared his throat and his cheeks got all rosy as well. Then he got down on one knee in front of me and I held my breath.

"Aelita Hopper, I love you and I will keep loving you every moment of the rest of my life. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he was nervous and that made the moment all the more cute.

"Yes!" I was jumping up and down uncontrollably. I leaned down to hug him.

"Wait, I'm not finished," he chuckled pulling a velvet black box out of his pocket. He opened it and it had a beautiful ring inside. Not too fancy but still perfect and pink which was my favorite color.

"Odd it's perfect," I took his hand and pulled him to his feet, "I guess I should get back to picking my dress out," I grinned stupidly and he kissed me. I felt whole again and this time he didn't bother trying to calm me down. We attacked each other.

After we had made out making up for the weeks apart, he put the ring on my finger. I couldn't wait to become Aelita Della Robbia. Maybe, just maybe our families wouldn't feud anymore afterward.

**Sorry if the ending sucked. Had a bit of writers block. Not sure when I'll update again because I'd like to update "Code: Forver Part ll" first. But I'd still appreciate reviews :)**


	7. Goodbye In Her Eyes

**Goodbye in her Eyes **(JxAxO)

JPOV

Ulrich just got devirtualized leaving Odd and Aelita on their own on Lyoko.

"Make sure you protect Aelita," I instructed Odd, "If she gets devirtualized, we won't be able to deactivate the tower."

"I know I know," he replied, "You don't have to remind me. She's always safe with me."

I raised an eyebrow at that comment. Lately Odd had seemed less clown-like and more serious when it came to Aelita. Why I wondered then I shrugged it off. After all it is his job to protect her along with Ulrich and Yumi.

"Aelita look out!" I hear Odd yell then his dot disappears from the screen off to the right where the digital sea is. There was a megatank nearby I hadn't seen before and then it was destroyed by one of Aelita's energy fields.

"Odd!" I hear Aelita shriek and the screen showed her on the edge.

"Aelita what happened?" I ask typing frantically. Odd didn't devirtualize he was just gone.

"Jeremy, Odd just fell into the digital sea! You've gotta do something!" she sounded panicked.

"Ok, ok, calm down," I said typing more, "I don't think he's gone forever, I can probably get him back just worry about that tower."

Aelita hesitated before heading toward the tower. As I typed and searched for Odd in the digital void Yumi walked up behind me.

"Wow. Odd sacrificed himself for her, that's so strange," she said leaning against my chair. I didn't take my eyes off the screen.

"It was probably an accident that's all. It's his job to protect her," I said casually trying to believe my own words. No. I won't think like that. There is nothing between them. Aelita loves me.

"How soon can you find him?" Ulrich asked with an edge in his voice. I understood that since it was his best friend that might have just disappeared forever.

"Soon as long as you let me concentrate," I said narrowing my eyes.

The tower deactivated on the screen which meant Aelita was successful. I wiped some sweat off my forehead and pushed my glasses more on my face. At least something was going right.

"The tower is deactivated, Jeremy," Aelita informed me in a weak voice.

"Good job, Aelita. I'll bring you in," I said typing and I materialized her.

I kept searching for Odd and I heard Aelita climb up and stand behind me watching. I glanced back at her. Her eyes were full of fear and tears and she watched the screens intently. Her foot tapped nervously.

"How did he fall Aelita? What happened?" asked Ulrich. I continued searching.

"There…there was a megatank that was going to make me fall but he…he knocked me out of the way so he fell instead of me," she answered sounding bewildered. I tried to block that comment out of my head but failed. Odd had sacrificed himself for her. Why? I continued to type and tried ignore everything else. However I couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry when I heard her sobbing behind me. Was she more concerned than a typical friend should be? Or maybe she just felt it was her fault.

"Don't worry, Aelita. Jeremy will get him back I'm sure," said Yumi patting her shoulder.

I smiled when I noticed another dot on the screen, "Yes, he'll be back. I've found him. I've gotta run the right program to bring him back though. It'll just take a few minutes," I said typing furiously.

Aelita perked up immensely, "Oh thank god!" without another word to me or anyone else she had ran and jumped on the ladder and climbed down into the scanner room. I stared for a second after her. Should I be worried now?

Ulrich and Yumi followed after her. After I ran the program I didn't join them. I had to check something. I wanted to notice any signs that Odd and Aelita had feelings for each other besides friendship. As much as I disliked spying I needed to know if Aelita was truly happy with me. I was confident she was, but what if she also liked Odd secretly and denied her feelings until now? It would make sense that she would let the feelings show now if she thought he was dead and I wasn't watching.

I pulled up a window on the screen to my left of the view the camera had of the scanner room. I watched nervously as his scanner opened and Odd fell out.

"Odd!" Aelita was the first one to his side and pulled him up into a sitting position. I hit the enter key to zoom in on the two.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Hey, princess."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him crying still and Odd looked shocked for a moment but hugged her back tenderly. His cheeks turned red. A shiver of fear went up my spine.

Ulrich and Yumi glanced at each other then back at the pair but they were smiling.

"I…I thought you were gone forever, you scared me half to death!" Aelita exclaimed.

"I'm ok," he patted her back, "I'm ok, Aelita." They continued to embrace with Aelita clinging with shaking arms and I gripped the keyboard with my hands. So far this wasn't looking good for me. Friends don't hug like that do they? Not unless they feel something more…

After a few seconds they pulled back but stayed close and stared intently at each other with red cheeks.

Ulrich cleared his throat and they seemed to snap out of it. Aelita looked down and Odd shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the elevator.

"Let's go I'm starved," Odd said hitting the button.

"We thought you were a goner," Ulrich said chuckling following him. I kept my eyes on Aelita. She kept her eyes on the floor and Yumi walked over and put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. Did Yumi know something I didn't? Aelita smiled back but weakly and they followed Ulrich into the elevator.

I exited out of the security camera feed since they'd all be up here any minute. I didn't really know what to think. They have both been acting strange lately but that doesn't mean Aelita liked Odd right? Maybe they were just really good friends that's all. Of course she was worried about him dying, we all were. Any real friend would be concerned.

I was her boyfriend and we had a date tonight. I had been super busy these past few months with Xana and everything but tonight I would make it up to her. That was my favorite thing about Aelita. She was forgiving.

The elevator door opened and I smiled at Aelita. She smiled back but I couldn't help but notice her smile looked a little forced. I wouldn't let my worry show. I shouldn't even doubt her feelings for me.

I stood up and got in the elevator with them and stood next to Aelita. Odd stood at the farthest point from us and didn't look when I took her hand. I felt a blush come up to my cheeks but when I glanced at Aelita she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Odd. Then she turned to me and smiled back. I breathed a sigh of relief. It had been foolish to worry after all.

On the way home on the bridge I still held her hand and Ulrich and Yumi walked ahead of us along with Odd. I saw him cast a backward glance at us before walking a bit faster with his head down.

"You excited about tonight?" I asked nervously. She didn't answer. I looked at her and she was staring at the ground spacing out. I nudged her and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry what?" her face was flushed. My smile faltered.

"I was asking if you were excited about our date tonight," I said, "You remember? We're supposed to have dinner?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh yes, I remember," she smiled but not the way she usually did. Now I couldn't fight my worrying anymore.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked patting her hand.

"Yes," she looked away, "My mind was elsewhere."

"On who?" I didn't mean for it to come out so accusing-like and she stared at me.

"My father," she answered but looked away again. _She's lying._

"Oh," I looked back at Odd. He had caught up with Ulrich and Yumi and was teasing them. Was she thinking about him?

If she was, I was determined to get her mind back on me. I surprised her by pulling her into an embrace and kissing her. Usually I never kissed first but maybe this was the kind of thing she was looking for. My heart immediately sank. She kissed me back but not like she liked it. She just let her arms dangle at her sides and seemed to wait until I was done.

_I could tell that it was over,_

_ when her lips met mine._

_ There was an emptiness in her voice,_

_ hesitation when she smiled._

I stopped and looked at her with the hurt in my eyes showing. She pulled away and looked at me with no blush, nothing to show she enjoyed the kiss. She seemed bewildered by my wounded look.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" she asked concerned.

"I think we need to have a talk," I told her. I could deny this no longer.

"What about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not here. Someplace private please," I said continuing to walk to the end of the bridge. She followed me. I didn't try taking her hand again. I knew now it wasn't the same for her as it was for me.

"Jeremy, please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me," she said as we neared Kadic after walking in silence for several minutes. I'm scaring _her_? That's ironic.

When we came to the benches outside the school, I finally stopped and turned to her. I had the sickening feeling that after this talk, I would be single, but we can't pretend anymore.

I took a deep breath and spoke but softly so she wouldn't think I was mad at her, "You're not…happy with me are you?"

She blinked, "What? Of course I am, Why would you ask that?"

"You didn't even remember our date or seem to enjoy kissing me or holding my hand," I pointed out.

"What? That's not-"

"You've been acting different," I interrupted, "Less enthusiastic to hang out with me, and spending all your time with Odd."

Her cheeks went red as soon as I mentioned his name, yet she tried to deny it, "No I haven't," she looked down.

_She didn't have to say a word,_

_ It was just so plain to see,_

_ She'd found what she'd been looking for,_

_ And I knew it wasn't me._

I shook my head, "Aelita be honest. You're blushing right now just from hearing his name! Odd nearly died today and you thought it was the end of the world. He's been acting different too. He sacrificed himself for you, and has been extremely protective of you and more serious around you. I saw you both in the scanner room, the way you gazed at each other, don't try to tell me people who are just friends do that."

She frowned, "You _spied_ on me? That's really-"

"You love him, don't you?" I interrupted her. She hadn't denied anything I had just pointed out which proved it. She blushed deeper and looked at the ground like a guilty child. Now any hope I had that she might still want to be with me was completely gone.

_I saw goodbye in her eyes,_

_ I don't think I can change it._

_ There's no way to disguise_

_ We will never make it_

"Jeremy…I.." she started then stopped. I smiled weakly.

"It's ok if you love him, Aelita," I said softly, "In case you've forgotten, I love you too. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to pretend to be happy with me if you're truly not, that wouldn't be good for either of us. I want you to be with me 'cause you _want _to be with me, so we can go back to just being friends, ok?" I took her hands, "It's fine, really."

She looked at me with tear filled eyes, "I'm so sorry, Jeremy. I never meant to hurt you like this…"

"Don't feel bad. You didn't hurt me," I lied. She did but I would get over it. I wanted her to happy. I forced myself to continue, "I'll always be waiting if it doesn't work out."

She hugged me and I rubbed her back, trying not to think that this would be the last time I would hold her like this. I held her tight for a moment before gently pushing her away.

She sighed, "I really am sorry Jeremy," she said before turning and running away to the dorms. I stared after her. I knew I had done the right thing. It would've been selfish of me to pretend she still liked me.

_ Sometimes I feel like a clown,_

_ Who can't wash off his make-up_

_ The life she wanted it was gone,_

_ Prince Charming I wasn't,_

_ But I would trade a thousand Babylons_

_ To be in her arms tomorrow,_

_ But like the tide her love has come and gone,_

_ And it's time for me to go._

I went towards my dorm thinking about all that happened. I knew now that Aelita loved Odd but did he love her back? He better. I should've asked her that.

Before I got all the way up the stairs I heard voices in the hall and I stopped. It was them. Normally I'm not an eavesdropper, but this time I couldn't resist. I peeked around the corner and saw them standing in front of his and Ulrich's room.

"So now he knows? How did he figure it out?" Odd asked leaning against the wall gazing at her.

"I don't know. It must have been how much I freaked out when you feel into the digital sea," she sighed and crossed her arms, "He doesn't know we've already been together for 2 weeks though. He just knows I love you," she smiled at him, the way she used to smile at me but with more affection. I glanced away for a second then back at the pair.

_I saw goodbye in her eyes,_

_ I don't think I can change it._

_ There's no way to disguise_

_ We will never make it_

Now they were holding hands, "I love you too, my princess, so much," Odd brushed his hand along her cheek. _I guess that answers my question. _

I should've walked away then. I knew what I needed to know now, but for some reason I couldn't help but continue to watch them. I wanted to know if she acted any different with him than when she was with me. If she was truly happier. Once again I got my answer.

They gazed at each other a few moments before kissing. This was _not _how we had kissed in the past, with gentle pecks no more than 3 at a time. This was a more frantic "I need you now" kind of way. It was a major public display of affection unfolding before my eyes that I'd only seen in movies like "Titanic" or "The Notebook". She clung to him like he was her life source, likewise with him as much as I hate to admit. They made out for what seemed like hours to me. Finally I looked away. I was right to let her go.

_I know you got somebody new now,_

_ All my candles have burned out,_

_ He's gonna love the way you shine,_

_ So did I_

_ So don't smile at me if it ain't what you need_

_ I saw goodbye in your eyes_

_ I know that it's over._

I was about to walk away when I heard them talking again. They must have had to stop to catch a breath. I peeked around the corner again.

"I feel so bad about Jeremy though. I hate hurting him even though I know I belong with you," said Aelita leaning against his chest. He stroked her hair. I raised my eyebrows. I'd never done that. I thought girls hated having their hair messed with, but she seemed to like it. Maybe if I'd asked Odd for girl advice, this wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah I know. Me too. Was he upset?" he asked.

"He wasn't even mad at me. He's a great guy, just not the one for me," she sighed.

"Well make it up to him somehow. The right girl for him is out there somewhere," Odd kissed her forehead. I cringed. _Yeah right, you took the right girl for me,_ I thought frowning.

"Talia has a crush on him. Why don't we set him up on a blind date?" she asked before he pulled back.

"Great idea, princess," he grinned before going into his room with her.

_Talia? Ok, maybe I'm not actually mad after all, _I thought smiling slightly before going down to my room.

**OK srry about the ending I know it could have been wayyyy better but review anyway plzzz this took me a while :P Also check out my new community I started its ALL oddlita stories mine, and my favorites. Check it out or PM me if you want to help me put with it. Secret Admirer will be updated within the next month I cross my heart and hope to die!- SB**


End file.
